priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Todo/Image Gallery
Official Arts 861914690.jpg Chara06.png Wiki-background Pripara-New Character's.jpeg 10610879 1488625834724374 6822083736843204295 n.jpg GOODS-00004032.jpg GOODS-00004026.jpg pripara_Shion_Avex_Website.png|Shion from the Avex Website PriPara-ShionHD.png Shion Todo.png 10153987 517007985110199 6482199280670481838 n.jpg Pripara Shion Edit 180x180.png Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 10.04.03 PM.png WuVEFJvUg5Y.jpg By idbSCMAA luE.jpg Pri-Para-Cyalume-Characters.jpg ShionAvex2.png Screen Shot 2014-10-25 at 8.39.32 AM.png Miracle-paradiseCDDVD.jpg|Shion (top left) as seen on the art for the Miracle☆Paradise CD+DVD special ShionAvex2-transparent.png 141114 4.jpg Pripara Shion Mathchy Edit 180x180.png 10411830 775344432531351 7448569069287901916 n.jpg 10325509 546576802153317 4880562706772111962 n.jpg SionMovie.png|Shion's Movie Visual Movie-Poster.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo6 500.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo1 500.jpg ISC2.jpg Stage-5-DVD.jpg 53611cc52048d4b254604df3984c9abca04c35a4 54b7a9cb8df0b.jpg Cast ph01.jpg shibi.jpg Pripara Season 2 Poster.jpeg PriPara-Popup-TV Tokyo.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-11 下午05.25.46.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午05.44.59.png 30065.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 6.44.23 pm.png Sion s2 visual.png Character Box Shion.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-05-09 下午03.48.38.png 螢幕快照 2015-05-09 下午01.08.24.png DXCollectionVer.jpg KvALLChara.png 61I9UefDvhL. SL500 .jpg image (1).jpg AllChara V5.png In-Game Miracle Paradise.jpg No d&d code.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.44 PM.png 0501.gif New Cyalume Coords.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 5.17.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 5.18.27 PM.png Baby-Monster2.png Baby-Monster3.png Baby-Monster4.png Baby-Monster1.png Brand-Ad.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.58.01 PM.png DressingPafe-Change!MyWorld.png DressingPafe-Unknown.png DPSCoord-Cropped.png Dressing-Pafe-Cyalume.png Screen Shot 2014-10-31 at 9.20.19 AM.png Avex-CoordPS7.png Avex-CoordPS8.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.55.02 AM.png tumblr_nhowb2pzsl1rsghfro1_500 (1).png OP and ED Screenshots Opening 1: Make It Prad5-01-04 HQ.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-20 at 1.20.03 PM.png Opening 2: Miracle ☆ Paradise Bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-09-768.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 06.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op227.jpg Prad5-op224.jpg Hm...png MP V2.png Ending 2: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ Prad5-14141.jpg Opening 3: Realize! Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (210).png Screenshot (207).png Screenshot (176).png Opening 4: Dream Parade Tumblr_nm9jsjwT971qbgi6oo1_1280.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.43.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.02.18.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.57.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.36.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.19.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.02.png Anime Screenshots (S1) Episode 13 PP13Shion.png Episode 14 Pripara-Episode 14 Preview Screen Shot 03.jpg Pripara-Episode 14 Preview Screen Shot 01.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 10.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 09.jpg B2B2014-09-27-13h27m37s253.png B2B2014-09-27-13h28m35s57.png 4DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 5DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 9DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 23DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 30DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 32DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 39PriPara プリパラ Dressing Pafe「No D D code」 YouTube.png 20DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 19DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 18DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 14DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 13DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 10DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 6DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 22DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 5Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 3Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 2Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png Fortune party.png PP14shionticket.png PP14ShionCatch2.png PP14shion.png PP14enter.png PP14eh.png PP14coord.png 18Ep-14.png 12Ep-14.png 15Ep-14.png|Shion surprised by how loud Laala's voice is. PP14shioncatch1.png Prad5-1410.jpg Prad5-1409.jpg Prad5-1405.jpg Prad5-1404.jpg Prad5-14-shion-sitting-full-stolen-from-a-thread.png Prad5-14-shion-room.jpg Prad5-14-shion-clothes.jpg Prad5-1460.jpg Dressing-Pafe-NoD&Dcode.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&DCode2.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&Dcode3.png Prad5-1427.jpg Prad5-1426.jpg Prad5-1425.jpg Prad5-1423.jpg Prad5-1424.jpg Prad5-1422.jpg Prad5-1421.jpg Prad5-1420.jpg Prad5-1417.jpg Prad5-1415.jpg Prad5-1414.jpg Prad5-1456.jpg Prad5-1455.jpg Prad5-1453.jpg Prad5-1451.jpg Prad5-1450.jpg Prad5-1447.jpg Prad5-1446.jpg Prad5-1445.jpg Prad5-1444.jpg Prad5-1431.jpg Prad5-1430.jpg Prad5-1429.jpg Prad5-shion-smile.jpg Prad5-14031.jpg Prad5-1469.jpg Prad5-1433.jpg Prad5-14140.jpg Prad5-14136.jpg Prad5-14134.jpg Prad5-1481.jpg Prad5-1476.jpg Prad5-1472.jpg Prad5-1471.jpg Prad5-1468.jpg Prad5-1467.jpg Prad5-1466.jpg Prad5-1465.jpg Prad5-1462.jpg Prad5-1461.jpg Episode 15 Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.28.23 am.png Prad5-14142.jpg PriPara - 15 110 15.png PriPara - 15 110 11.png PriPara - 15 110 10.png PriPara - 15 110 07.png PriPara - 15 110 04.png PriPara - 15 110 03.png PriPara - 15 110 02.png PriPara - 15 110 01.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.35.08 am.png PriPara - 15 110 40.png PriPara - 15 110 39.png PriPara - 15 110 38.png PriPara - 15 110 37.png PriPara - 15 110 36.png PriPara - 15 110 32.png PriPara - 15 110 30.png PriPara - 15 110 27.png PriPara - 15 110 26.png PriPara - 15 110 25.png PriPara - 15 110 23.png PriPara - 15 110 20.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&DCode5.png Episode 16 PriPara - 16 118 12.png PriPara - 16 118 13.png PriPara - 16 118 17.png PriPara - 16 118 20.png Episode 17 PriPara - 17 125 36.png PriPara - 17 125 35.png PriPara - 17 125 34.png Episode 18 PriPara - PV18 111 06.png PriPara - 18 110 70.png PriPara - 18 110 68.png PriPara - 18 110 66.png PriPara - 18 110 63.png PriPara - 18 110 59.png PriPara - 18 110 57.png PriPara - 18 110 55.png PriPara - 18 110 53.png PriPara - 18 110 52.png PriPara - 18 110 51.png PriPara - 18 110 49.png PriPara - 18 110 44.png PriPara - 18 110 42.png PriPara - 18 110 41.png PriPara - 18 110 39.png PriPara - 18 110 38.png PriPara - 18 110 37.png PriPara - 18 110 34.png PriPara - 18 110 33.png PriPara - 18 110 32.png PriPara - 18 110 25.png PriPara - 18 110 24.png PriPara - 18 110 15.png PriPara - 18 110 10.png PriPara - 18 110 04.png PriPara - 18 110 07.png PriPara - 18 110 03.png prad5-1810.jpg prad5-1849.jpg prad5-1863.jpg prad5-1892.jpg prad5-1831.jpg Episode 19 Episode 20 PriPara! - 20 115 18.png PriPara! - 20 115 08.png PriPara! - 20 115 07.png Episode 21 PriPara episode 21-33.png PriPara episode 21-26.png PriPara episode 21-25.png Episode 22 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.28.55.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.28.27.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.27.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.27.13.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.26.22.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.26.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.23.59.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.23.39.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.23.11.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.22.10.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.21.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.20.38.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.20.18.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.19.55.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.19.34.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.19.05.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.18.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.18.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.17.54.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.16.46.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.16.17.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.15.54.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.15.20.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.14.35.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.14.15.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.13.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.13.23.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.12.59.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.11.16.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.10.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.10.28.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.09.58.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.09.18.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.01.08.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.45.15.png PriPara episode 21-33.png PriPara episode 21-26.png PriPara episode 21-25.png 22leaving.png Episode 23 PriPara! - 23 126 03.png PriPara! - 23 126 02.png PriPara! - 23 126 01.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.20.10.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.38.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.37.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.36.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.47.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.47.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.45.47 PM.png PP23shion2.png PP23shion.png Episode 24 Episode 25 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.12.43.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.12.10.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.10.58.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.31.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.27.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.26.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.24.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.22.30.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.17.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.17.01.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.15.30.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.37.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.09.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.08.38.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.07.44.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.05.15.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.04.50.png Episode 26 PriPara - 26 227 02.png PriPara - 26 227 03.png PriPara - 26 227 04.png PriPara - 26 227 05.png PriPara - 26 227 06.png PriPara - 26 227 08.png PriPara - 26 227 09.png PriPara - 26 227 11.png PriPara - 26 227 12.png PriPara - 26 227 14.png PriPara - 26 227 15.png PriPara - 26 227 16.png PriPara - 26 227 17.png PriPara - 26 227 20.png PriPara - 26 227 21.png PriPara - 26 227 22.png PriPara - 26 227 23.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.15.30.png PriPara - 26 227 24.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.45 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.19 PM.png Episode 27 Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (283).png IMG_4024.JPG|Kinga Shinen - Happy New Year Episode 28 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.33.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.32.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.30.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.30.04.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.28.26.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-16 下午10.37.17.png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (516).png Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (507).png Screenshot (488).png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (442).png Screenshot (440).png Screenshot (439).png Screenshot (438).png Screenshot (437).png Ep 28 stance.png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (516).png Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (507).png Screenshot (488).png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (442).png Screenshot (440).png Screenshot (439).png Screenshot (436).png Screenshot (435).png Screenshot (434).png Screenshot (433).png Screenshot (432).png Screenshot (430).png Screenshot (436).png Screenshot (418).png Screenshot (417).png Screenshot (415).png Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (412).png Screenshot (402).png Screenshot (401).png Episode 29 Screenshot (617).png Screenshot (611).png Episode 30 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.33.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.33.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.32.03.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.31.40.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.30.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.29.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.29.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.28.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.26.13.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.25.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.25.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.25.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.24.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.24.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.23.56.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.23.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.22.54.png Episode 31 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.17.09.png Cap31-006.jpg Cap31-011.jpg Episode 32 cap-32-008.jpg Episode 33 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.25.51.png Episode 34 Prad5-3444.jpg Prad5-3443.jpg Prad5-3442.jpg Prad5-3425.jpg Prad5-3423.jpg Prad5-3415.jpg Prad5-3413.jpg Prad5-3412.jpg Episode 33 Prad5-3444.jpg Prad5-3443.jpg Prad5-3442.jpg Prad5-3428.jpg Prad5-3425.jpg Prad5-3423.jpg Prad5-3415.jpg Prad5-3413.jpg Prad5-3412.jpg Episode 35 Cap35-011.jpg Cap35-010.jpg Cap35-007.jpg Episode 37 37-8.jpg 37-4.jpg Wow.jpg 37-23.jpg 37-18.jpg 37-17.jpg 37-27.jpg Pripara Episode 37 60.jpg Pripara Episode 37 57.jpg Pripara Episode 37 55.jpg Pripara Episode 37 48.jpg Pripara Episode 37 47.jpg Pripara Episode 37 44.jpg Pripara Episode 37 37.jpg Pripara Episode 37 36.jpg Pripara Episode 37 32.jpg Pripara Episode 37 28.jpg Pripara Episode 37 25.jpg Pripara Episode 37 21.jpg Pripara Episode 37 18.jpg shion ep 37.png shion paradise.png look!ep 37.png Episode 38 Pripara Episode 38 Screen Shoot 10.jpg Pripara Episode 38 Screen Shoot 02.jpg Anime Screenshots (S2) Episode 39 Episode 40 1428627396 1 14 3a371d1337af26887a5b37b210e0f417.jpg 1428627396 1 6 08e855839ca41cfe5a1277818e8acbfa.jpg Episode 41 1429167891 1 7 e529b53e4620bf18e964607d68175441.jpg 1429167891 1 4 4b3fd984d16552e23a45f1ffe9c0f5c3.jpg Episode 42 1429834068 1 20 d58cc2593baabbe86471e2107f4f227a.jpg 1429834068 1 19 4758e1b1a969822d4f2092428f4a9a0c.jpg 1429834068 1 8 d2029607ce29a609253afcbf5cb28b7b.jpg Episode 43 1430418897 1 13 64af16577dba332efae9040a072e388e.jpg 1430418897 1 6 61478eed137102541882f7b56b77d44b.jpg 1430418897 1 5 95467d842cbe2f03ed1e0d3538e5f2e0.jpg Episode 44 1430982061 1 27 d42a7e196002019d335304395859817c.jpg 1430982061 1 26 cc5fbf0a3f180a56c62135af0d9623ec.jpg 1430982061 1 22 70171b75c515bde6dbee3fbb450421ae.jpg 1430982061 1 15 cf2fcafdd45a72876a690ef556771f57.jpg 1430982061 1 11 c7cbfe550c1664af46f464f4f36f82c2.jpg 1430982061 1 5 0c578fb940565c3e066d9da65be3ff22.jpg 1430982061 1 4 bef58971a69b9254c1a4ad24d7a8ba3b.jpg Dressing pafe new pose.jpg Fly ballon 7.jpg Fly ballon 6.jpg Fly ballon 5.jpg Fly ballon 3.jpg Fly ballon 1.jpg dream.png Code 31.jpg Code 30.jpg Code 28.jpg Code 25.jpg Code 24.jpg Code 23.jpg Code 22.jpg Code 21.jpg Code 20.jpg Code 18.jpg Code 15.jpg Code 14.jpg Code 11.jpg Code 10.jpg Code 9.jpg Code 8.jpg Code 5.jpg Code 4.jpg Code 3.jpg Code 2.jpg Code 1.jpg Prad5-44-07.jpg Prad5-44-03.jpg = Episode 47 8569852.png Prad5-4712.jpg Episode 48 756324.png 69624.png 96541.png Prad5-4832.jpg Prad5-4801.jpg Episode 49 523698741.png 65423687.png 789654.png 742369.png 86321.png PriPara Rabbit 12.jpg PriPara Rabbit 11.jpg PriPara Rabbit 10.jpg PriPara Rabbit 8.jpg PriPara Rabbit 6.jpg PriPara Rabbit 3.jpg PriPara Rabbit 2.jpg Prad5-4923.jpg Prad5-4916.jpg Prad5-4912.jpg Prad5-4911.jpg Prad5-4907.jpg Prad5-4904.jpg Prad5-4901.jpg Episode 50 0147896.png 852365874.png 4567654576.png 876545.png 345678.png Episode 51 Episode 56 Shion ep 56.png Shion laala wings.png Bravo! Dream Flower.png Dressing Flower.png Summer coord 1.png Watermelon.png Dressing dream.png Ep 56 3.png Ep 56 2.png Ep 56 4.png Summer!.png Screen Shot 2015-08-01 at 7.42.35 pm.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Anime Category:Screenshots Category:Official Artworks Category:Character Image Gallery